Problem: Solve for $r$ : $r - 22 = -19$
Answer: Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ r - 22 &=& -19 \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-22 + r} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-19} \\ r &=& -19 {+ 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = 3$